


Should I stay or should I go

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Christmas Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, More Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Rimming, Showers, Switching, monsta xxxmas, somehow the end is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: When Hyunwoo invites him over to his apartment for the first time, Minhyuk isn’t sure whether or not he should respond. He had been fooling around with his boss for several months now—but never outside the office.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> Should I stay or should I go now?  
> If I go, there will be trouble  
> And if I stay it will be double  
> ♪ The Clash ♪

The cold tiles beneath his feet stand in stark contrast with the hot water pouring from above. He rubs his arms, trying to smooth out the goosebumps as his body gets used to the shift in temperature. Steam rises in the open space, fogging up the windows and mirrors.

He isn’t used to showering without a cabin—he feels naked and exposed, which, he supposes, he  _ is _ . Only a small tile ledge marks the beginning and the end of the shower area, but otherwise there is nothing between him and the rest of the bathroom.

 

He worries about getting water all over the bathroom. Hyunwoo laughs. “It’s tile. You don’t have to worry about anything.” But, as a habitual worrier, of course he does. So he stands awkwardly in the open cube, keeping the stream low as to not spray water all over the place.

Minhyuk shivers. There isn’t enough water like this to keep him warm, and the tiles remain deceivingly cold.

 

When Hyunwoo invites him over to his apartment for the first time, Minhyuk isn’t sure whether or not he should respond. He had been fooling around with his boss for several months now—but never outside the office. He isn’t sure what it means—does he want to take things more seriously?

 

For months, he has been telling himself it meant nothing. Just a workplace fling—two people having sex, nothing more. For months, he has been trying to convince himself that it means nothing to him. Just having fun—no strings attached.

(Yeah, so that worked out  _ great.) _

So the first time, Minhyuk says no.

The second time, Minhyuk declines as well.

 

It’s the day before Christmas when Minhyuk says yes. He doesn’t know why. Maybe, because Christmas is the time to be honest. Maybe, because he doesn’t like being alone on Christmas. Maybe, because he's horny, and what’s a better Christmas gift to yourself than getting laid.

Offhandedly, he wonders if you get hell bonus points for having sex on Christmas Eve.

 

At the door, he is greeted by a casually dressed Hyunwoo. At the office, he only wears suits, but he looks equally as delicious in just a t-shirt and jeans. Minhyuk takes off his shoes and steps into the apartment. It’s stylish and sleek, nothing too lavish or outgoing. Tidy, but not ridiculously-so, the apartment shows little hints of personality Minhyuk has never known about Hyunwoo. Stacks of books with the corners folded on a side table. Nothing business related, but fiction and fantasy. A piece of art depicting a contorted naked body, which is entirely more risqué than Minhyuk would have given Hyunwoo credit for. Vinyl records next to an ancient record player.

 

A tray of cookies on the kitchen counter. “Homemade,” Hyunwoo says proudly. Minhyuk didn’t know he baked.   _ (It was strange, knowing someone’s body so intimately, yet knowing so very little about the person inhabiting it.) _

 

Hyunwoo leads him inside, giving him a tour of the house. Minhyuk wonders why he’s showing him all this. He begins to think Hyunwoo doesn’t know either. He’s nervous and awkward, far from the self-confident, powerful man he knows in the office.

 

(The Hyunwoo he knows is dominating and demanding. The Hyunwoo he knows is the kind of person who bends him over on his desk and takes what he wants. The Hyunwoo he knows is not a t-shirt and jeans, cookie baking kind of guy. At least, so he thought. But maybe he really doesn’t know him at all.)

 

When they arrive back in the living room, Hyunwoo kisses him softly, and it’s nothing like he’s used to. It’s the sweet, first-date kind of kiss. It’s the careful and reserved, soft and shy, holding hands for the first time kind of kiss. Minhyuk is taken aback by the sudden tenderness in his advances, and clearly it shows in his face.

 

“Is something wrong?” Hyunwoo asks.

“No…. it’s just”…. (that you set my heart on fire), Minhyuk starts, “…. It’s… it’s nothing.”

Hyunwoo looks confused, but he doesn’t press on any further. The kisses become more heated, moving into familiar territory, and slowly they begin to move towards the bedroom, losing pieces of clothing on the way.

 

They fall back onto the bed, fully naked. Minhyuk doesn’t think he’s seen Hyunwoo completely naked before (office quickies don’t quite call for full undressing), and the sight of him is nothing short of magnificent. Toned and tanned, tall and trim, Hyunwoo is perfect from his small, rounded face to his nice tight ass down to the tips of his toes.

 

_ (The energy between them had been electric from the day that Minhyuk had walked into his office as an intern four years ago. Their eyes had met across that big desk and Minhyuk had fantasized about Hyunwoo bending him over it, which made for an awkward interview but a spot-on future prediction.) _

 

Hyunwoo straddles him, kissing and nipping and admiring him like he is starving and Minhyuk is the most exquisite meal he’s ever tasted. He kisses his way down Minhyuk’s thighs, licking and biting the soft flesh, large hands caressing up and down his legs.

(This is the Hyunwoo he knows, the Hyunwoo who takes charge, and takes what he wants.)

Hyunwoo takes his dick in his mouth, those perfectly plump lips closing in around him as he takes in all of him. Minhyuk curls his hands into the satin sheets as Hyunwoo starts bobbing his head, dragging his tongue down the underside, then circling it around the head, alternating in speed and pressure until the heat building up in Minhyuk’s stomach becomes too much and he comes in Hyunwoo’s mouth.

 

He expects for Hyunwoo to come back up, but instead he motions for Minhyuk to turn onto his stomach. He traces lines along the small of his back, squeezing his ass as he leaves kisses all over his skin. Hyunwoo spreads his ass with his hands, tracing kisses down the middle until reaching his exposed hole. He leaves a wet kiss before slipping his tongue inside.

Shivers run down Minhyuk’s spine. He had eaten out Hyunwoo many times, but Hyunwoo had never returned the favor until now. He can’t see what he is doing, but just the thought of his boss giving him a rim job is enough to make his dick hard again.

He moans into the sheets as Hyunwoo explores his hole with his tongue, until he feels wet and hot inside. Hyunwoo adds a finger, simultaneously working him open until he is ready to add another.

 

By the time Hyunwoo has three fingers inside of him, Minhyuk is a moaning mess, begging for Hyunwoo to put his cock inside of him. Hyunwoo obliges, pouring some lube on himself before sinking his dick into him all the way to the hilt. Then, he pulls out, slowly, teasingly. His dick hits Minhyuk’s ass with a slick, wet pop. Hyunwoo takes his time, ignoring Minhyuk’s soft whining as he leaves kisses all over his back before thrusting back inside.

Minhyuk is about to collapse onto the bed, but Hyunwoo holds onto him as he starts rocking his hips. 

 

Over the last few months, Hyunwoo had become an expert in ruining Minhyuk in just a few thrusts. He knows exactly how to hit his sweet spot. But now, he takes his time, slowing his pace. He doesn’t chase his orgasm, but builds it slowly, nourishes it, feeds it, all the while never forgetting to take care of Minhyuk, until he spills over and in Minhyuk’s ass. He falls down next to him on the bed, a sated smile on his face.

 

Hyunwoo pulls Minhyuk against him, and even though he’s sweaty and sticky, Minhyuk doesn’t mind. He nuzzles his face into the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck, and for a moment Minhyuk thinks he could fall asleep like this.

 

For a moment, Minhyuk forgets that Hyunwoo is his boss. (For a moment, Minhyuk entertains the thought that Hyunwoo could be his boyfriend. For a moment, Minhyuk is lost in a beautiful lie.)

 

“We should shower,” Hyunwoo says, “You can go first. I’ll just pop these sheets in the laundry.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Minhyuk says.  _ (We should shower, he says. You should leave, he means.) _

Hyunwoo shows him the bathroom, handing him a towel before disappearing through the glass door.

 

And that’s how Minhyuk finds himself in his boss’ bathroom, forehead pressed against the cold tiles as he lets the water run over him. He doesn’t know how much time passes, he just knows he doesn’t want to leave. He scans over everything in the bathroom, from Hyunwoo’s toiletries left out on the sink (a blue toothbrush. Toothpaste. Floss. The expensive cologne he always wears.) to the little cactus-shaped soaps in the window sill. He imprints them all in his brains, as if remembering things like this would keep him here just a little bit longer.

 

A knock on the door breaks him from his thoughts. Without waiting for an answer, Hyunwoo walks in, naked still.

 

“Have space for one more in there?” he asks sheepishly, suddenly shy again as if he didn’t just fuck Minhyuk, and as if space is any issue in a shower without walls. Minhyuk nods, and Hyunwoo joins him under the stream. He presses close against him. His body feels warm, warmer than the water could ever be, burning every inch of his skin where he touches him. Naturally, he leans into the touch. Naturally, his lips find his lips, his eyes find his eyes, his hands find his skin. Naturally, as if they had always been meant to, their bodies melt together.

And Minhyuk thinks maybe, maybe I can convince him. After all, talking wasn’t the only thing his mouth was good at.

 

_ (Little does he know that Hyunwoo doesn’t need any convincing.) _

 

He kisses his neck, careful not to leave any marks, but hard enough to make him  _ remember _ . He traces kisses along Hyunwoo’s clavicle, down to his chest. He takes his nipples in his mouth, teasing them with his tongue until they’re hard and sensitive beneath his touch. He licks a line along his abdomen, tracing his sides with his hands. He kisses down the short strip of abdominal hair until he reaches the base of his dick.

 

_ (The first time Minhyuk had given Hyunwoo head was after an Easter party at work. They had both drank too much, and Hyunwoo had given Minhyuk looks the entire evening. The flirting, the winks from across the desk, the stares that lingered just a moment too long, had already been going on for weeks, and the sexual tension between them was palpable. Dark, hungry eyes had lured him to Hyunwoo’s private office. They kissed—sloppy, wet, messy, wanting more, needing more. Hurried hands had unbuttoned Hyunwoo’s pants, where his dick was already waiting for him—curved up within his underwear, hard, ready. He sucked him off, and then he had left. It had been the start of it all. _

_ The sneaking around. _

_ The sex. _

_ ….The feelings.) _

 

Minhyuk runs his tongue along the length of his dick. He feels Hyunwoo shiver beneath his touch (-- or maybe it’s the cold from standing outside the water).

He takes him in his mouth. 

 

(This—this is familiar. This he knows.)

 

It doesn’t take long for Hyunwoo to break down underneath his expert touch. When Minhyuk comes back up, Hyunwoo is smiling, and he helps him wash his hair.

 

They dry off, and Minhyuk waits for the inevitable. It may have been a good blowjob, but was it a stay-for-Christmas-Eve kind of blowjob? Probably not. He rummages around, collecting his clothes, and returns to the bedroom to get dressed.

Hyunwoo sits on the edge of the bed in his boxer shorts. His face is flushed from the heat of the shower and his hair is fluffy, and Minhyuk doesn’t think he’s ever looked softer. Hyunwoo grabs his wrist as he walks by. Minhyuk stops in his tracks.

“Stay?” Hyunwoo asks softly.

Minhyuk drops his stuff and lets Hyunwoo draw him in. He wraps him in his toned, tanned arms, pulling him tightly against him.

“Merry Christmas,” Hyunwoo hums.

“Merry Christmas, boss.” Minhyuk smiles, closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Hyunwoo’s breathing.

 

Minhyuk wakes up to the smell of breakfast, and the sight of Hyunwoo standing beside the bed with a tray of food. He leans down to kiss him on the forehead.

 

_ In time, he would get used to waking up beneath satin sheets. In time, he would get used to waking up next to Hyunwoo. In time, he would get used to soft kisses before breakfast.  _

 

_ In time, he would get used to calling Hyunwoo his boyfriend. _

 

But not now. Not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk wakes up to the smell of breakfast, and the sight of Hyunwoo standing beside the bed with a tray of food. It’s a sight he’s seen a dozen times, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever grow tired of it. Hyunwoo leans down to kiss him on the forehead, before setting down his breakfast on the bedside table and slipping back under the covers.

 

It’s been a few months since Hyunwoo first asked him to stay the night-- and gradually he had been spending so much time at Hyunwoo’s apartment to the point that he is practically living there.

 

Hyunwoo presses against him. Minhyuk first assumes it’s just to warm himself, but the boner pressed against his leg tells him otherwise.

 

Hyunwoo whines, almost theatrically, an act that would seem so very out of character had he only known the stoic, commanding boss side of Hyunwoo.

 

(The Hyunwoo he has come to know over the past few months is far from the persona he has created for himself at work.)

 

_ The Hyunwoo he knew as his boss was calm and collected. He commanded respect. The Hyunwoo he knew took what he wanted. The Hyunwoo he knew was dominating and powerful. _

 

The Hyunwoo he has come to know is sweet and soft spoken. The Hyunwoo he has come to known bakes cookies and greets him at the door with dad jokes. The Hyunwoo he has come to know is shy at times, even after months of casual sex and whatever-this-is (dating? Being boyfriends?). The Hyunwoo he has come to know likes to be dominated as much as he likes dominating. 

 

(The Hyunwoo he has come to know treats him as an equal, despite the fact that he is still his boss in the workplace.)

 

Minhyuk groans. (He is not a morning person, at least not before coffee.) 

 

“I was  _ literally  _ here two days ago.”

 

“Mmmm. Too long.” Hyunwoo breathes in between leaving kisses on Minhyuk’s neck. “Too hard.” (Minhyuk doesn’t know if this references to their time apart or his dick. He figures it’s a bit of both.)

 

Minhyuk looks over at his breakfast, and then back over to Hyunwoo.

 

_ The eggs were hot, but then again, so was Hyunwoo. (And one of these two was infinitely more patient) _

 

Breakfast could wait.

 

Minhyuk kisses Hyunwoo, slipping his tongue inside of his mouth. Sure enough, breakfast can't compare to the taste of Hyunwoo. His hands roam the toned canvas of Hyunwoo’s skin until he reaches the waistband of his boxer shorts. Instead of pulling it down, however, he paws him through the fabric, eliciting another whine from Hyunwoo, the friction driving him crazy without giving him release.

 

“You tease.” He pouts.

 

“Hmmm, you want more?" Minhyuk asks with a lopsided smirk.

 

Hyunwoo hums, but instead of answering he pulls down Minhyuk's boxer shorts and curls his fingers around his dick. He presses his lips against Minhyuk’s ear, tracing his tongue along Minhyuk's ear lobe, teasingly biting and sucking on the soft flesh.

 

“No, I want to ride you baby.” He whispers, sending shivers of anticipation down Minhyuk’s spine. Hyunwoo works him with broad strokes, slow but firm until his dick is hard and ready.

 

Minhyuk releases Hyunwoo from his textile prison, watching with a satisfied smirk as his dick bounces up against his stomach. He would wolf whistle, if Hyunwoo had given him the time to revel and appreciate. He doesn’t. Hyunwoo climbs on top, straddling him.

 

He raises an eyebrow as he feels the edges of something hard brush past his leg when Hyunwoo settles in his lap. Minhyuk traces his hands down Hyunwoo’s ass, finding the buttplug neatly nestled between those nice, perky cheeks.

 

He clicks his tongue. “Oh?” He asks, clearly amused. “Since when…?” He trails off.

 

“Hmmm. I woke up extra early.” Hyunwoo says. “I had a lot of….. Work to do.”

 

“Clearly.” Minhyuk replies. He imagines Hyunwoo doing work at his desk, squirming as the plug is pushed deeper into him every time he shifts in his big, leather chair. The thought of that alone is  _ more  _ than a little arousing. 

 

He fingers the edges of the plug, giving it a few experimental tugs. Hyunwoo groans in response, grinding his ass back against Minhyuk’s leg. 

 

“Come on baby…. Take it out and put your dick inside of me.” Hyunwoo whines. 

 

“Alright alright. God, you’re so bossy sometimes.” Minhyuk says jokingly.

 

“I’ll  _ show _ you bossy.” Hyunwoo says, as he puts his hands on Minhyuk’s, pulling out the plug with a stifled moan. Minhyuk has barely even opened the lube as Hyunwoo lets himself sink down on his dick. 

 

“Whoa, what has gotten into you,” Minhyuk says, faux-shocked, quickly adding “...nevermind.” as he sees the gleeful expression on Hyunwoo’s face that clearly says the answer to that is  _ you _ .

 

Hyunwoo takes control as he slowly rides Minhyuk, pushing him back into the pillows if he tries to interfere. So instead he just watches Hyunwoo work, quickly losing grip on his sanity as this man towers over him (his boss, he adds, as a mental note), completely in control and yet entirely vulnerable. Minhyuk puts his hands on Hyunwoo’s hips and he allows him to guide his movement. Minhyuk thrusts upwards, and Hyunwoo’s control falters. It’s just for a moment, but it’s enough for Minhyuk to seize the opportunity to take it just a  _ little _ bit further. Because, let’s face it, what better way to start your morning than to completely wreck your boss in bed. And all of that before breakfast.

 

Hyunwoo’s hips stutter as he comes untouched, painting his stomach white. It doesn’t take long before Minhyuk to follow suit. After cleaning up, they return back to bed. Hyunwoo cuddles up to him, still naked, pressing his body against him. 

 

A couple of months ago, Minhyuk could’ve never imagined this. They doze off, nestled in each others’ arms, foreheads pressed together.

 

Minhyuk wakes up around noon. Hyunwoo is still asleep. He looks at the clock, remembering he still has large piles of laundry laying around at his own apartment that he should probably take care of. He slides out of Hyunwoo’s embrace, careful as not to wake him, but the moment he leaves his arms Hyunwoo stirs and takes a hold of his wrist.

 

“Hey.” Minhyuk says softly.

“Hey.” Hyunwoo replies.

“I should go home.” Minhyuk says, but Hyunwoo pulls him back into the bed.

 

“Stay.” He mumbles.

“Hyunwoo….” Minhyuk sighs. 

 

Hyunwoo turns around and rummages in his nightstand. When he turns back, he is holding a key.

 

“Is that… the key to your apartment?” Minhyuk asks incredulously. Hyunwoo nods. “Are you…… asking me to move in with you?”

 

Hyunwoo nods.

 

“Stay?” He asks again.

 

Minhyuk nods and kisses his lips. They stay in bed just a little longer. Sex may or may not be have been had again. Twice. And also in the shower.

 

And Minhyuk stays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA remember when I said "this chapter is almost ready"   
> back in January (and it was), "I will post it soon"  
> (I did not)
> 
> a n y w a y I'm sorry it took so long and I don't remember what I was doing with this chapter and/or with my life so uhhhh yes enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming up soon!  
> Merry XXXmas everyone ♡


End file.
